The Games We Play
by Embersnaps
Summary: Veronica moved away making a new life for herself only to be called back to Neptune seven years later. There will be unlikely alliances made, and she will be forced to make tough decisions.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I've never wrote a fanfic, so hopefully it is ok. I really have a good idea with where I think I'm going so hopefully I don't mess it up too bad. Enjoy

**Disclaimer: **Although I love the characters they don't belong to me and I am doing this for entertainment! I make no money. Thank you Rob Thomas for fueling my imagination!

Chapter 1

* * *

She shut the door behind her the single room studio was now in complete darkness. In one fluid movement she had slipped off her shoes, and tossed personal belongings on a small side table, and without missing a step fell back over the arm of an over stuffed chair. The agile blonde let out a sigh of relief. Veronica then called out to "cat", and laughed out her corny humor. "Cat" had been her lucky bamboo and had outlasted all other relationships. Tonight she had been to drained to even order takeout via phone besides food was overrated instead she closed her eyes to rethink the day. Everyday was the same up at 4am, shower, dress, coffee, work, home, repeat times six days a week. Works only variable was solving a old crime on a new clue. Three more days of grueling field work chasing long forgotten shadows, and then Mars would be rewarded with a day of rest. Maybe this weekend she would rebel and leave the stale box to hit up the book shop, but who was she kidding even on her days off Veronicas mind was wrapped around a file, or five. This was the life she had always wanted- over achievements, being the best, solving crimes. This had been her passion since Lilly's death. It was stable, and never let her down. Several people had made appearances during her career, but never got close enough.

In the past seven years the quirky blonde had a few awkward one to two night stands, and off and on again coworker, and one serious mess up that still weighted on her mind. It had ended badly because she realized he was loyal, but had no passion to thrive. His happiness was only to please her. He was to nice and be default that made him a liability. Cappie had loved her. He ran a produce stand at the local farmers market, drove a hybrid, and did only for the greater good. Piz had introduced them under Parker's insistence. For two years Veronica and Cappie had courted. She felt the need to be in a relationship it had sounded like the right thing to do at this time in her life. For months he had requested she take a long weekend from work. Only out of sheer guilt she finally caved in. The two hopped into his overly priced hipster car and took the two hour drive from Portland to Astoria. As the radio tuned out to fuzz her mind tuned in to the compiling observation of the drive. Cappie had worn a polo shirt, not a hoodie, and it had been pouring down rain. His hair had been unusually trimmed up. He wanted to forgo their favorite cafe along the way. The suspensions had only been growing. Veronica despised surprises, but tried to humor him. After all he was a decent guy. Upon arrival Cappie insisted she put on a blindfold, but in almost an instant she shot him down. He then apologized and kept driving through some residentials on a small hill. As he turned off to park- her head began to spin. Everything was coming into focus now. The familiar cars all lined in a row. The Piznarskys' family suv with all six stickers , eight including the dogs, his parents, and last but not least her dads. As he nudged her along a white picket fence she realized this wasn't a surprise, but part of a conspiracy or ambush. Anxious but surely not confused by now Veronica felt the need to go back to the car, but Cappie had already opened the beach homes door only to reveal several people holding up letters that coordinately spelled out M-A-R-R-Y M-E. That moment she felt all the color drain from her face. Veronica had another epiphany in her life- this too had been a facade. Maybe she couldn't be happy as a two. Less than a week later the relationship had ended. Luckily Cappie had been able to cancel the loan paperwork on the house, and being so attentive to her needs to and overly obedient point he didn't even bother to try and convince her to stay. Another disappointment to the bed post that was her life. Besides she knew that he would have wanted more attention, the one thing he did on his own and surprise her with the ring and a house. This only proved her her he wanted Veronica to share his dreams which included the nine to five job, relocation to a safe neighborhood, and a possible American dream with 2.5 children. Although a beautiful dream- it had been just that. She couldn't commit. A few months after the split up, and several single serve ice creams later the mother of lucky bamboo once again submerged herself in caffeine and bad guys.

Sometime around midnight she woke up with a crink in her neck. Still in full work attire she rose up and made he way across the room to her kitchenette. She felt like a zombie. Veronica shifted manilla folders to the side uncovering her holy grail the coffee pot. With only a few hours before work and a restless sleep she decided to start the day early. She flipped on a lamp, sat down in the chair and opened the first folder in reach. This particular case had been about a senators son. She began rambling motives and stared off into space only to notice a tiny flickering light from her cell phone. She picked it up to discover fourteen missed phone calls.

"Well aren't I popular tonight", she said out loud as she dialed her voice mail to see what was so urgent.

Then there it was the voice on the other side, a very concerned Wallace, "V you need to come home now, its your dad, there's been an accident".

The next message started to play, " Veronica please call us"... before the message had finished she had hung up and speed dialed her former friend, now step sibling. The few rings before connected seemed forever to her. She already placed some items in a small messenger bag.

Wallace had answered, " Veronica please come home", he said.

"What happened", she demanded as a million thoughts flew through her head.

"Your dad got shot tonight- hes not looking good. It had been awhile before someone had found him". By that statement she was out the door and heading to her car.

" Ill be there as soon as I can", frantically she ran to her car and began making arrangements. Being that she had refused any sort of personal days, sick days, or vacations her boss at the bureau had been easily swayed, and told her to take as long as she needed. For one of the first times she was a a loss. She had to beat traffic and flew out of PDX as soon as she could.

In flight questions circled head how, what, where and about all WHO? Veronica mars was already trying to solve this one. The place had landed As she walked out the gates she felt the warm sun and brighter climate soak into her vitamin D deficient body. She wondered what this warmth was because she had grown accustom to the cold wet overcast that was Oregon. With only a carry on bag she completely skipped over baggage and continued in route to hail a cab and head straight for Neptune. She left her life behind here many years ago swearing never to return,

"Veronica is on her way. The plane has touched down", Wallace said in a hushed voice. Alicia, Daryll, and Wallace acknowledged him with concerned looks on their faces. Logan hadn't moved- one arm propped against the window. the other resting on the back of his head. The room now stood at an awkward silence aside from the frequent beeps of medical equipment. Logan turned around, flipped a peace symbol and left. Wallace followed him.

"Dude she might need you", prodded Wallace.

"Ronnie need help maybe not, but I'm around if he wakes up", nodding at the former sheriff. And with that he walked away.

Logan Echolls hit the rest rooms on the way out from West Neptune Medical Center. He looked in the mirror and splashed cold water on his slightly rugged face. He had spent the last several hours next to Keith Mars side. The two had became unlikely friends over the last few years even despite of Mars uncommon threaded daughter. Little to Veronicas knowledge the guys had bonded over coffee and pancakes at least once a week. Logan purposely never brought up her name. Veronica was his catalyst- she was selfish, arrogant, annoying the list went on and on, but she was also the one that matched the his jaded levels in almost each way. Not a day went by with out some fringed thought about her. Sometimes good things, familiar smells, silly mementos, and some days the bitter man woke up pissed off at the world because of her and would curse her in his mind for the rest of the day. Damn her, and damn her again because to an extent he had to credit her for making him a better person. Occasionally the cynical mess would see a tabloid featuring pictures of himself labeled playboy, surfing vacay scandal, prostitution ring love interest etc. none of which were really true maybe slightly misconstrued, but he would laugh and wonder what Veronica had though of his exploits. The last time he had seen her was their sophomore year of college. They had been back together for almost a year when she started avoiding him. He could tell she was feeling anxious and not willing to work things out. What was new. After several attempts of communication- which neither was a strong suit of theirs he finally told her he was done. Before she could tell him (which he was already aware of) that she was leaving school early to start her FBI career, he shut her down and told her he was going to study abroad, and wanted to see other people. This was a blatant lie, he had finally chose a major and had no plans on leaving nor did he want to see any other girls, but he figured this would be the only way she would leave without being broken again. Besides even though he loved her- their lives had been an epic mess. After she left Logan had focused on school. He a had since finished college with film and went straight into producing. His favorites tended to be documentaries and indifilms. He finally found something he knew, but could step out from his fathers shadows. The industry was already paved in platinum, for the golden boy. And as was Veronica, he too was a prodigy. Who the hell cared how she saw him now. He was Logan Echolls.

As she entered the double doors people began to stop and stumble some new, some old. Veronica held he composure, and pushed through. As she approached the reception desk a red head spun around. She sported the nsme tag Mandy. It was very apparent that Mandy had been aware of Veronica's reputation given how she nervously delivered Mr. Mars whereabouts without asking to home the blonde was. Veronica was unsure to take this as a compliment or an offensel Eitehr way she was back. The smell of sterility and fake floral aromas drifted through the drab halls. As she reached room KCM-24 she held her breath and sneaked through the paisly curtains. She forced a smile the snarky essence of this V.I.P. brust i with her first bit.

"You know you didn't need to get shot for a visit", exclaimed Veronica with a poorly humored joke.

Everyone looked up. Wallace, Daryll, and Weevil smiled in unison, Alicia relieved, but slightly confused with her step daughters humor. Her dad still in a slumber. Weevil was first in line he picked her up in a hug and spun her around. Veronica missed this basic comfort. Her family- as strange as the term felt. She filtered through hugs and made a spot by her dad taking in the situation. Keith Mars has been secretive the last few months taking extra shifts as he sometimes did. Alicia aware, but not to Weevil who had helped him out on occasions. Bits and pieces of story following through. Last ight he had been found outside by a dumpster behind the Riverstyx. Of corse Veronicas head took over profiling each of the Fitzpatricks mugshots- all coincidentally, and permanently sprawled in her memory. Weevil went on and on about specifics to the case. Veronica selectively hearing. Between Wallace, Alicia, and the doctor the jist was Keith Mars would not be there. Her hero had taken a non critical shot through the upper shoulder and collar bone missing the sternum "miraculously" missing the heart, carotid artery, aortic arch, and all other main veins. Although this didn't kill him it also suggested with the broken bones, and bruising he had nearly been beaten to death, and tortured into submission before taking the shot. The Sheriff didn't have a chance to fight back. This was deliberate. Keith Mars had a slow bleed out, and mas amounts of swelling to the brain. The doctor continued to go on about the loss of oxygen causing his brain to shut down and not function correctly. He had fallen and his body now was on life support. Even if he woke up he would never be the same. With this news delivered Veronica wasn't sure how to process this. Weevil headed out to work on some leads and Veronica took comfort along side her family.

Holding her dads hand Veronica let out a small mumble, "Sunday".

"Exscuse me", Alicia looked up questioning with no attitude intended.

"The last time we talked. Told me he never intednded on me following his footsteps, and although proud. He said I needed to find a new hobby preferably one that involved me visiting more often and asking why I never show up for our traditional brunches."

"Well your here now and thats what counts. You know he is really proud of you? Right", she wrapped her arm around Veronicas shoulder pulling her in.

"Yeah...thanks", the pale uncomftrable blonde aknowledged the enderment nodding her head.

"Have you thought about reaquainting with some of your friends you know while your here", Alicia asked trying to make small talk.

"I don't know if you know my track record", Verionica started to say when Wallace interupted.

"Hey mom why dont you guys go get something to eat, and I can run V so she can get settled in", Wallace said with an over the top smile hoping his mom would drop the subject.

" Yeah thats a good idea. I think well wait until you get back", smiling at Daryll as he raised a eyebrowl in annoyed acceptence.

Veronica took a few minutes saying goodbye to her family and a few alone minutes with her dad and took off with Wallace. She thought about how she had once lived here, but it just wasn't home. Driving down the main roads Wallace pulled something out of the drivers window.

"I kinda figured you wouldn't want to stay at home, and my place is cramped so we made some other arrangements for ya", said Wallace.

With that he passed her a hotel swipe card for where else but the Neptune Grand. Being that she was utterly exhausted she didn't argure and went along with it. As she flipped the card over it hit her with which room she had...the suite. Not just any, but the one that she had frequently shared with Logan. The universe had already been working against her.

"Really Wallace, of all people you too? How could you? Who exactly is we and who made these arrangements?", her temper spiked, fueling her with energy.

"Does it really matter sis? No one has even mentioned his name. We are bending over backwards." Wallace said as Veronica spat back in anger.

"I didn't ask for anyone to sugar coat.", as she was interupted again.

" Whoa woman, I also had a plan B. or C. or even plan D. I never let you down", as he brought out a set of keys.

This set of keys were beat up and marked with the Camolot. Oh how she loathed this place, but even with a history of drugs and scandles, atleast it wasn't the Grand. The memory was still etched in her brain from their first kiss, but beggers couldnt be choosers.

"Only the best for you V", Wallace smiled.

Veronica seemed more content with this one. "What a fine establishemnt- and for that I thank you. I think unless there are bedbugs, because then you will pay. By the way one I am not apologizing. Two I never asked you to sugar coat anything".

"But you never returned- we miss you", Wallace said in all seriousness.

"I know", she replied and pulled back into her shell, "Hey by the way who paid for the grand", she asked already knowing the answer.

Wallace ignored and kept driving. He dropped her off, and told her to call when she was ready to go back to the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

The room reeked of smoke, but it would suffice to her needs. A bed, a shower, and a table to map out her game plan. Veronica crawled up onto the bed and slept. As the night before she woke up around midnight. Why can't I gather myself, she thought rubbing the back of her neck to the eyes. She then took a shower in hopes her muscles would let up a bit. Everything had seemed so surreal. After the shower she changed into the only extra outfit she had happened to bring a black pair of tight bootleg pants, and a form-fitting black blouse.

"Business casual it is Mars", she stated. And then put her hair in a tight pony tail. Not wanting to bother her family she decided to hoof it a bit down the street to a small pancake house. She sat down ordered coffee, and a salad. Opening her laptop she debated where to start. She could think of questioning some boys a bar she would want to get her hands on and just by happenstance her booth faced the Riverstyx quite nicely. Unfortunately it also was now being blocked by a certain ex PCHer. Weevil Navaru knew how Veronica Mars worked, and apparently decided to invite himself to dine.

"Late night snacking miss", his low voice chimed in unwantingly to her.

"Hey you", this time without any intentions, just annoyance. Veronica reluctantly welcomed him to her office space. He to spent the next few minutes lecturing her about her absence, but reiterated the welcome back part. Somehow he managed to order breakfast. She knew this was a ploy but she went along with the parlor tricks. As he scarfed down breakfast Veronica just smiled. Where as she was left untouched Eli had changed side transformed into a man. His heart was pure, and she did miss him. Of coarse she couldn't shoo him from the booth.

Once Weevil felt he successfully sidetracked Veronica he redirected her back to the hospital and back to Keith. No matter what time of day or night it was a safe spot. Once back to her dad she sat over him in the chair. Looking at his body in every shade of purple. Veronica took out her badge and questioned the past years. Had this all been worth it? She opened the drawer and pulled out her dads badge comparing the gold to her silver. She had followed in his foot steps and exceeded in every way, but at what cost? IF she had been here would this have happened? The night took hours to pass, occasional hospital staff would check in from time to time checking him over. Veronica had accepted an offer to go get a cup of caffeine and stretch her legs. As she walked the corridor she couldn't help but to overhear a one-sided conversation.

"Yes Mr. Echolls he seems the same. No Sir, yes she is here now.", Veronica stopped dead in her steps. She had understood why, but why. A part of her wanted to scream at what was just played in front of her, and another to suppress it and pretend she heard nothing. Absolutely nothing. The person continued speaking. It was to late she already accidentally eased dropped.

Still on the phone ," I will make sure the message gets passed."

Guilt chipped at her heart. But she had a message two that involved her fist. She proceeded to get her cup of poorly made luke warm coffee water, and then went back to her room. She found the same nurse waiting for her, along with Mandy the overly clumsy receptionist.

"Early riser Mandy"' with an edge of crisp snark in her voice.

"Um yesss Miss Mars. I just got her. There was a package delivered for you". Handing over a small envelope.

"Oh really! I see that fairy god Logan strikes again", she said with enthusiastic sarcasm and almost in a question directed towards Mandy.

"Um I don't know Miss Mars, but it was marked urgent", a very confused Mandy stated.

Veronica took the package and looked over it. After tearing it open not to her surprise she found a set of unmarked car keys, "How did he know such a philanthropist that one is. That will be all Mandy". Veronica ordered. The young lady apologized and snuck out of the room as quickly as she could.

Alicia and Wallace came back in. The doctor had given an update with no change. Given the conditions the doctor gave them an option for surgery but didn't recommend it. Both Alicia and Veronica had very strong opinions on the care and prosponing of life with Mr. Mars. Her dad would never be the same. What was left was not her dad. After about an hour of passive aggressive Wallace mediation. Both woman decided it best to cool down. Veronica still needed to make a statement at the sheriff's office.

"Well folks I think I'm going to head over to the station and work with Sacks on a statement". Alicia and Wallace agreed. Everyone Veronica left hospital to find a black rental car that definitely fit her m.o, but her pride was damaged. The playboy knew her well. Almost better than she knew herself. She drove straight back to the rental lot, and demanded a new car. She wanted everything refunded to the "anonymous" person. After another 30 minutes of arguing she got her wish. This day she already hit her level of bitchy.

She continued on her route to the county sheriffs office to go over details with their family lawyer. Veronica even though in a bad mood, realized she had even missed Cliff. Even if he didn't have much to offer in the form of end of life. At least he was able to protect the info filtered out to the media. Minimal went public, and she was able to pick up where she left off. Where else to start again, but the Riverstyx. As she pulled in Eli had beat her to the punch.

"Really? How did I know? Don't you think this is a bit to obvious Blondie?" as he said with a matter of factly.

"Yes.", exclaimed the tiny lady, "but I have to start somewhere". Veronica literally rolled up her sleeves fearlessly and strode in. Just as quick they were greeted by the boys of the bar in a non friendly manner. She was quickly denied, and told to leave.

"Boys, boys, this trip was bound to happen think of it as a reunion", she let out with a huge smile.

"Hey were playin' by the rules", a scared up patron informed her in their defense.

"I found your old man out back and that's that. Now incase your here for a good time get out", a stockier younger guy said glaring down at her.

"Oh I am sure to have a good time", Veronica said as she felt Weevil nudge at her back.

"V" he whispered at her collar, "don't freak them out. We may need them".

"Heres the deal boys. Someone hurt my Pa, and I will find them and they will pay. If it wasn't you fine. But I need a clue to go on. So anyone see anything? No? Eh? This is going to be awhile huh I guess I'll take a whisky. Play the silence game. Thats what your poison right? Well I'll take the whisky on him" she winked at the first guy.

"Your really not welcome here". The bartender said flat out.

"Well give me some intel and I'll leave besides I'm kinda digging this drunken lighting ambiance s'pose its great for the daters", she smiled. Two men picked her up and off the stool which she sat taking her under the arms and kicking she was drug outside. Weevil acknowledged with and eyebrowl and followed.

Veronica kept blurting out, "other than the population of Neptune who would want to set you guys up". The two older bouncers managed to get her out and let her loose. Weevil didn't come directly out, and Veronica was pondering on coming back to rescue her sidekick. Another five minutes later he strode out. He put his sunglasses on gloated. He got information that Veronica did not.

"Your getting rusty Mars", he said with a smile.

"So what were you doing in there", she asked annoyed.

"Well if you promise not to embarrass me anymore I'll might tell you", he played it cool.

"Come on Weevil this needs to happen," still annoyed.

"One of the dishwashers said he would meet up with me later", he paused, "your not to be there." he said sternly.

"Its my dad. Besides its me I'm good at this", she whined.

"No you were good at this. You left. Your officially in with the big fish not small time hustlers. Your going back to the hospital. Now back in your car", he opened the door for her practically pushing her in.

"Where and when", back into seriousness.

"No goodbye blondie", closing the door.

He waited for Veronica to pull out. She bit her lip, and back at zero. Waiting for him to leave she dawdled making a few phone calls checking in on work, calling Alicia to check on her dad. Knowing he wouldn't leave she decided to cave. She went back to the Camelot. Eli thought to himself how he loved and hated her persistence. He kicked his bike into gear and left the bar parking lot.

Arriving back at her motel she found an envelope, "Really Logan", rolling her eyes she picked it up and opened it wondering what sadistic quote he had come up with. In perfect script it read, "When the cat's away, the mice will play". This was not from Logan, and now she was pissed. She spun around to see if someone was watching and then went into her room. It had been broken into, taking everything in. Vandalism everywhere, tears, broken lamps. Well Frak. She scoured the room to find nothing. No finger prints, no mess ups. Veronica went to the front desk to check surveillance, already knowing the answer to that. of corse there was nothing it was the Camelot. She was the surveillance if paid well enough. She drove back to the hospital against her best judgment. Unsure what to make of this warning. Someone wanted to play. Game on.

She played it cool. Knowing that if she showed emotion there would be more chaos to ensue. She made it to the room and stared at her dad, but fixated on the fact someone wanted to mess with her. She felt a cool hand clutch hers. It was Alicia, "I'm sorry honey." Veronica acknowledged trying to fight tears. She looked down at her dad. Keith remained still, he was hooked up to tons of wires, tubing, and beeping things. His chest exposed with bandage wraps and bruising. Veronica still bitter about postponing his life. Wallace came in and broke the silence to remind his mom they had to take care of some insurance business, and make Darylls game. Veronica decided it best to stay contemplate, and micromanage the staff since her dad couldnt advocate for himself. While here she heard back from her boss about prolonging her stay. She called Weevil to insist he take her. Again a shut down. She decided against telling him about the note card. It was a need to know. On that note she brought out her laptop and started uploading the whole lot of nothing she knew. Again looking over what she knew there was a gunshot from what she assumed was a 9mm or a 22 bullet due to her dads wound, if she could get ahold of the bullet she could send it to her lab in Portland and get an idea of what kind, and where the gun came from. It wasnt much but she had to get something to work with. Her vic was heavily beaten first. He was found at the Riverstyx no witness, found a few hours after. A dishwasher had something, but Weevil was working on that. This was eating at her. This whole thing had been orchestrated it was almost flawless, and defiantely deliberate. They didn't want him to die. They knew he would live. Who in Neptune wanted Veronica's attention, and why? And now a note. At least she could send that off. Not that it would do any good she already messed with it tampering it, and she didn't find any finger prints on it. But still just incase.

Alicia had come back a few hours later reliving Veronica to do what she needed. Veronica took advantage of this to drop the evidence in the mail for her team back home. A blood-shot Veronica packed up her shoulder bag and took off. She called Weevil several times with no luck. Of corse. She was unsure what to do about the hotel so maybe she would find Weevil out by the docs. Again no luck. The blond decided to nap in her car. It had been a quiet evening. Warm. She was sure no one would mess with her in the open. So she snuggled in her seat and passed out. Even if for a moment. Which is exactly how long it felt. Zero hundred hours and the crink crept back up. A very uncomfty Veronica straightened herself out. Looking at her phone no missed calls. The Grand was sounding really good now, but her stubbornness was showing. She turned the switch and idled her rental car. After debating Veronica decided it best to head to the diner. She ordered coffee, unsure of what to order. She reached for her laptop realizing the cord was missing. And just when pancakes sounded good. She ordered the coffee plus one for Alicia to go. The grumpy, sleep deprived girl headed back to the hospital.

Veronica came down the halls caffeine in tote as she got to the doorway her heart stopped. "Dammit", silently slipped out of her mouth. Three days she though, three days she had been lucky enough to not run into him. If it weren't for the stumble in her stride she may have been able to back out. Why on earth would Logan Echolls be visiting at one in the morning. Logan's eyes piercing hers. Even after all of these years. The look on his face was hard to read. compassion, concern, and dashed with cynicism.

"If you want to interrogate me you'll have to wait, I'm visiting the Sheriff", he answered flatly, "on that note how bout you just contact my lawyer."

"Really Logan", she said.

"Well since your here I'll guess I'll come back during visiting hours." he said. His statement just enough to send a bitter pang of hurt to her throat.

"What do you want me to say", she managed. By this time Logan was pushing her out the door into the hallway. "Obviously nothing, I believe we have tried this conversation on several occasions, and you pretty much summed it up over the last how many years", Logan said in a lowered voice.

"I'm sorry," she said and bit her lip.

"Are you really still that arrogant," he started to say.

"I just don't need..." as she tried.

"Yeah I know help, also figured that out awhile ago", he interrupted and turned to walk away.

"Logan wait, please", she looked at him eyes honest. His eyes looked back to her his look filled with pain, but softer.

"Why Veronica. I can't play your games", he just stared. Unsure of her motives.

"I have coffee please don't go", she said as he just stood there.

"If I don't go you will pull me in again", he sounded like a child who had been confused and hurt.

"I'm sorry Logan", she said. He paused there reluctant to stay. Finally came back over to her. Her essence the same airy smell.

"I'm only staying for the coffee", he said still confused, but in a nicer tone. She smiled sadly.

"I don't know what is going on anymore", she said.

"Well that's a first". Logan said.

"I'm serious Logan.", the blonde said. Raising the cup in his direction. He took it from her hand. The slightest brush between then zapped with a tingle of electricity. Neither acknowledged it, but both felt it. He wet his lips and took a sip, butterflies stirred in her stomach.

"I'm sorry about your dad", he said quietly.

Veronica nodded in agreement. "I'm sorry about the coffee", she said trying to cover her sadness with humor. Logan smiled and shook his head. Logan and Veronica sat in the lobby chairs outside of the room, and conversed over trivial things without arguing. The sandy-haired guy just listened to her unintentionally vent. Logan glanced up his phone looking at the time.

"I really should get going", pausing he said with a hesitant breath," I have work today".

"Oh you do", Veronica asked subtly intrigued but aware since she had seen random reviews on his films.

"It was good to see you", they both said in unison.

Logan got up and looked down over her, " You know, when you get done here, or if you want to talk? Ill even bring my super sleuthing cereal kit for a steak out. I hear your residing at the Camelot" he said as he kicked the ground with his feet and gave a small smirk.

"Ummmm yeah well see", unsure if she wanted to agree or not. The boy nodded and left. She replayed the entire convo in her head about 500 times and the what ifs. Although the fact she knew he was the Camelot really bugged her. Of corse he did. Not that she should return there since someone had messed with it. She couldn't go to the grand. That would be an epic fail. Especially now since she had seen him. Oh Veronica what have you done.


	3. Chapter 3

"The truth is, not one of us is innocent. We all have sins to confess."

― C.W. Gortner, The Confessions of Catherine de Medici

"Hey Mac its me. I know your busy but I had a few things to go over with you. Business and personal...If you could give me a call that would be great", he ended the call and continued working away. His cell lit up as he hung up the land line. Looking down at the notification it was a text.

"It's nice seeing you". Logan let a partial smile assuming it was Veronica. Little to his knowledge it wasn't her. He scratched his head trying to think of a witty comeback, but found none. He set the cell back down and continued about his day unaware he was being watched.

And sent. How ironic the text was. Seeing you-or seeing you. Maybe it should have said watching you. Ofcorse he would have assumed it Veronica, but it would change when things were cleared up. It had always been hard making out his facial expressions. Especially when on the phone. Not that hes ever been one to show anything but his poker face. There must be a way to smoke one of the two out. Veronica obviously got the message loud and clear, but decided not to crack what about him. After a thirty minute window of disappointment the voyeur pulled out and left Two Rich Dudes Prodcutions.

Only a few meetings, and some blocked out interviews along the beach developmental project. Not to mention back to the hospital. He had spent a lot of time there the last few days. Logan tried to focus, but the encounter, and text kept flooding the back of his mind. Lunch. She needed to eat. He should too. Was this to quick? There were so many things to be answered. Maybe he should pick it up and take it to the hospital.

"Ana will you clear my schedule", Logan called out to his receptionist.

"Yes sir, but what about your thing with Mr. Casablancas? You know lunch should be ready in about an hour if you wanted to pick it up for you and Mr. Casablancas if it will save time", she asked intrigued.

"Ah yes um just tell him to send out the crew, and Ill help edit through this weekend. Lunch good I'll pick it up Dick can find something else. Thanks...Hey Ana did the dry cleaners drop off my blue top, and pin stripes", Logan smiled and peaked through the door.

"Yes sir, along with the red top too", she smiled back. Pointing at the closet.

"Ana," he tilted his head and swung over the door frame.

"You already know my thoughts sir", flashing a smile, and a little more than intrigued.

"Ok thank you then", he said as she went over and picked out the cranberry quarter sleeved top and passed it back to him.

"Ana one last thing, do you think you could do me a favor",he looked her in the eyes.

"Yes I will make sure to call you if the hospital or Alicia calls, and sir if I were you I would take a shower first", she said.

"I do belive you just insulted me, but I will overlook it this time", he grinned and rushed out of the office.

Around 11am the doctor had brought in a social worker, and called a meeting between Veronica and Alicia. The same technical terms. And mentioning the end of life measures again. They went over all the details of Keith Mars POLST forms, and directives. Both women went over the information again and again asking about the odds and other options. Both unable to agree. The doctor and the social worker agreed to come back when a desicion had been made. The social worker leaving several pamphlets on the table.

"I have to disagree with this form. This was before we were married. I know my husband would WANT to live", Alicia said with a very confident authority.

Veronica listened and tried to hold her tongue. " I just don't see how you could say that. In this line of work especially. I know my dad loves you, but this is a huge thing", she let out.

"Veronica how could you say that. How can you even fathom what your dad is thinking. There are miracles everyday. Everyday someone wakes up from a coma", Alicia said trying to convince blond stranger.

" Miracles? And if he's in a wheelchair, eating ground up food for the rest of his life. What kind of miracle is that. What about having random people dress him? Don't you think he deserves respect? No my dad is a good man. I can't see that for him", Veronica escalated the conversation with disgust.

"You can't predict the future Veronica, he cold come out of it. What if he woke up tomorrow", she said trying to persuade her.

"And what if he doesn't, what right do you have," Veronica said trying not to cry or step over anymore boundaries.

"You are his daughter. I value your opinion you know your dad is a good man. I don't want to lose him," she said.

"He's already gone. Did you not see the piping thing coming out of his nose and mouth. The machines that are forcing him to fricken function. The people that come in and clean him up because he can't do anything for himself. Where is he, please", she finally burst out. Veronica running her eyes and nose across her arm. Alicia also crying now. Apologized and once again hugged her daughter.

"I don't know Veronica just give it some time please. Dont forsake him now", she whispered in her ear clutching the younger one.

Veronica pulled away trying to straighten herself out. " I just need a breather. I'll meet you back in dads room", Veronica mumbled. She put her hands in her pocket and left the conference room. Unsure where to go since hospitals didn't have liquor. She walked by her dads room and straight for the elevator. She couldn't breath. She hit the button. And hit it again. It didn't seem quick enough to open. As the doors finally pulled open she was greeted by what looked like to be a Chaplin. Veronica held her breath and stepped on. Was this a sign? Meh.

"Hi. Do you want a tissue," the tall man asked holding out a hankee.

"They still use those", she questioned back.

"Some do", he smiled. She noted his dark brown eyes, a whiter then white smile. She didn't know to take him as comforting, or awkward. "Here please take it, I hate seeing ladies cry", he handed it to her. The doors closed, he didn't get off.

"Thank you", Veronica accepted and confusingly checked it over to make sure it was clean.

"Brand new promise", he chuckled. He held up a scouts honor pledge.

"I'm Veronica", she said, and started to wipe her eyes.

"Ahhh yes Miss Mars. I have met your mom, I was on my way to see her, but you seem like you need a ear", he questioned and held out his hand, "My name is Casper, like the ghost but a little livelier, can I get you lunch" he offered.

"I'm ok really", she politely declined.

" You don't seem to be. Please let me. I won't press anything I know this pub down the road", he grinned, and held out the scouts honor again.

He was definitely charming he had to give him that. Hell the last few days had been hell. Why not. She looked over the man in the suit. He seemed much more colorful than any Chaplin she had seen before. Tan, chiseled, confident very joking demeanor. She had always thought the prereqs would have been dull, humble, maybe ten or so years older.

"Sure, it be a sin to say no right"? She joked, and seconded guessed her poor humor. Might as well be herself why change now. He laughed. The two got off at the ground level and he motioned her to his car.

"I could follow", she said still unsure.

"You could if you would like. Do you mind if I ride with you then", he looked down to her.

"Urm yes. Its kind of a mess at the moment", she said.

"Who am I to judge", he stopped to let her lead.

"Ok then", and they headed out. Leaving behind the mess at the hospital. Veronica still unsure why she agreed to lunch with a stranger.


	4. Chapter 4

As Veronica went for the driver door Chaplin Casper reached skipped ahead and opened it for her "Ladies first", he said motioning his hand for her to take her place.

"Why thank you Sir," she nodded and stepped into position to slide into the seat.

He walked back around the car to get in and noticed Logan Echolls pulling into a parking spot a few cars down. Casper waved and got into the car. Logan waved back in almost disbelief. Why was the Chaplin getting into Veronicas car. Did Veronica not see him pull up? What about lunch. Was it even legit for a Chaplin to leave his post. Very professional. Logan watched them leave. He finally got out of the car grabbing the boxes of thai and slammed his door. Now sulking he made way to the hospital doors. Half tempted to throw out his lunch and head back to work, but decided against it. He in all fairness knew how Veronica worked. He brought the lunch up to the room and gave it to Alicia. Maybe if he dug for answers.

"So I saw Veronica in the parking lot. She was with the Chaplin," he hinted out.

"Oh"? Alicia looked up confused with half a chopstick of noodle.

"Yeah. Did she say what she was up to"? already knowing the answer.

"No I didn't know they had met, but then again she and I had a disagreement, and I had been waiting on him", Alicia said.

"A disagreement Veronica. You don't say," Logan amused with himself, half a changed heart, "what about," in a quieter tone.

"She just doesn't get it. She is trying, but she just accepts and moves forward. She really doesn't want to try. She is ready to call off Keith's life. I know, I just know he could make it through if we just be here for him. Keep praying. We can make it work," Alicia said almost pleading.

"Veronica was never one to have a leap of faith so to speak, pretty much ever", he said genuinely. Not that he was one to talk. Logan stared down at Keith's body. The two remained in silence for several minutes. "I guess I should get going. Has the doctor mentioned moving him yet?"

"No not until we come to an agreement, I'll tell Veronica you stopped by. Thank you again Logan." Alicia said somberly and hugged him. Logan stood there and patted her on the back awkwardly.

"No don't tell her. Please. Shes already got stuff going on," he said. "Enjoy the food." and with that he left again. He felt annoyed, confused, and deflated.

"You call this a pub?" She asked with a half sigh.

"Yeah they have some great tots", Casper said. The two got out of the car and walked into the Riverstyx. She agreed, and hoped they would come across something to use of her. Even if she was uninvited.

"You know for a man of the scripture you would think this is slummin it a bit? Or would this be considered volunteer work?" it fell from her mouth before she could stop it.

He laughed and shrugged, "You really do have a way with words. I prefer "slummin" it for cheap eats, and amusing company. I kinda know the knuckleheads the run the place. They can be good people," he said grinning.

They walked into the dimly lit area. "Theres my boy!" Shouted the scarred up Fitzpatrick. Wiping off his hands on a black apron he came out from behind the bar to greet this female friend. When he realized it was the pint-sized Nancy Drew, he straightened up and looked her in the eyes. "Well Casper, of corse you would be the albino black sheep of our family. Hello again Miss Mars," he said with a forced smile.

This day just gets better and better she thought. "Hello," she said and smiled as sweetly as she could.

"I guess you already know my uncle", he said confused, but happy.

"You could say that", as her and the man nodded in acceptance. His uncle put on a quick show for the company and excused himself back to work. Casper ushered her to a corner both into a brighter part of the bar. She hadn't noticed this area before, but it was quaint.

"So how are you feeling", he asked.

"Really not wanting to talk about it at this place", awkward but understanding he was trying to do his job. If only it didn't interfere with hers. "You do know this is where they found my pops yes", she looked at him with a side tilt and scrunched face.

"I did not and now I'm kinda a jerk", the man suddenly enlightened and felt incredibly insensitive. "Sorry I'm kinda new to this Chaplin thing".

" So in what religion class tells you to pick up on ladies at the hospital and console them at a gang bar," Veronica said now wishing she could turn the filter on.

"Completely logical question, first off I am really sorry. I just thought away from there is good. Your the first person I have brought here. I don't know its just relatives. I figured you looked like you needed a drink... that came out wrong too. Lets start.." he was then interrupted.

"Yeah that's another one. I think I like your religion," Veronica stated half enjoying and half annoyed. "This feels more like a date".

"Well Chaplins can do that", he continued to smile.

"So let me get this straight. You use the hospital as a personal dating network, you drink, and your able to date, does your name badge say Casanova or Chaplin you might have a mix up," she paused for a second." I 'm sorry that was uncalled for huh", Veronica got quiet. Although for the get up he was pretty darn cute.

He laughed and shook his head. "So yeah start over? I am Casper I am a Chaplin volunteer mind you, dating is allowed. I just try to stick to a good path. I like helping people and by technicality I wasn't on duty yet. I was in route to the employee lounge, and then to your dads room. But I do have a thing for damsels in distress. Although you don't really look like you need saving", he was still grinning and held out his hand.

Veronica smiled to and took a breath and shook his hand again. "Well facts noted. I thank you for noticing that. I am pretty good about saving myself. Obviously I am Veronica. I have a bad filter. If I think it, it falls out. I am sorry, but most of the time I'm not", she said trying to figure him out.

"Truth is good. Believe it or not thats part of my religion too," still smiling.

"So truth be told you bring all your dates to a bar?" she playing along with the banter.

"Is this a date? Did I ask you on a date hmmmm" he said cocking his head to the side and playing smooth.

The blonde smiled and laughed out loud. "Your sure full of yourself for one on a righteous path".

"Its not nice to judge," now both laughing. Without actually even ordering the old man brought back food to the two. A huge order of tator tots, with chedder cheese, bacon, and sour cream. He also two cokes. He nodded and left. Veronica wasn't sure how to approach the mountain of food, but she was definitely starving, although she contemplated ordering a J.D to add to her coke.

"Please eat they are amazing. I was practically raised on them. Sort of a staple," he pulled one up and plucked it in his mouth. Stringing along the tots with the cheesy elasticity. "Mmm... kinda hot", mumbling with his mouth half full as he tried to blow the heat away with an O face.

"MMM I see", she nodded,"yup still judging", she smiled and reached over to try the mound of what could be a very good heart attack. As she tried to cool it down the cheese smell overwhelmed her senses. She too couldn't wait and put it in her mouth. "Nommmm so good!" she now understood why he had lost his table manners. Veronica continued to work down the fried goodness in an invisible quarter of her plate. "Is this enough do you want some more Miss Mars", Casper said pointing up at the menus to the side. Veronica was trying to decide if she could handle more when there was an incoherent scream. Molly Fitzpatrick yelling from the back calling for help. The rest of the Fitzpatricks poured in and went out. Casper immediately shot up and followed the line behind the bar. Ofcorse Veronica reacted just as quick following his lead. As they reached the swinging doors into the small space they found a group packed in the kitchen. A large L shaped grill, and several stocked shelves in the way of her and the crowd. Casper still trying to get around to see what was going on. She didn't have a clear view so she held onto a stainless steel shelf and hoisted herself up on a large green pickle bucket to see over the group. She didn't know where the family came from being they were in an empty bar a few moments before hand, but they had multiplied like rats coming out of the wood work. About ten of the Fitzpatrick's were huddled. She took note all of them had the same twisted looks on their faces. Casper was dialing out on the cell phone in a sheer panic. Veronica still trying to see what was the cause behind the ruckus. She stepped down and managed to wiggle her way through just enough to make out what appeared to be the dishwasher boy slouched over with his body wedged in the door way going out back. She pushed through as one of the men got down on the floor to cradle the lifeless body. His eyes had been sewn shut. Bloody encrusted mats of hair over what should have been his ears that had now appeared to be blackened and burned down to nothing. And his mouth with dried blood maybe bruises from possibly being pried open. She let out a gasp. Now horrified, and nauseated at the mutilation on display. Veronica told everyone to back off so she could preserve the scene. Her face now mirroring the family. She put her hand on Casper's Uncle, and he shot up almost knocking the girl back.

"Don't you think you have done enough," as he continued to rock the boy back and forth crying. "Get her out of here". She tried to explain, but she couldn't find the the professional demeanor she typically carried. Two of the men pulled her off along with Casper. She felt tears from her face. Was it the boys youth, or guilt of the current events. She raised her hands and let them escort her out. She now wanted nothing more to do then to cry. Casper had followed her to the front. He to now seemed in lack of words. He shook his head. She wasn't sure if this was apology, or disgust. He was being called back in. Veronica walked back outside to her car and cried. Within a few minutes the patrol cars had came. Veronica picked up her phone and dialed Weevil. No answer. "Pick up, pick up, pick up", she pleaded. She threw the phone down into the passenger side and slammed her hands against the steering wheel. Why was this not her week. She recognized the uniforms Sacks got out followed by a few others they split up. Sacks looked at her with a sad look. He came over and tapped on the window motioning her to step out of the car.

"Veronica whats going on? Are you a witness?", he asked her.

"No. Yes. Not really. I came in about fourty minutes ago. I saw the body. I was eating lunch with someone. Casper. He's the Chaplin. We heard a blood curdling scream. Molly Fitzpatrick. Several people were in back. I just barely saw the vic. It was the dishwasher. I don't know his name. I was going to lock down the area, but they won't let me", She stated. Man she was off of her game here. And this was her game, "You will need to interview the rest theres about 10 plus 11 if you count Casper obvious he was with me".

Another deputy motioned the ok to Sacks, "Veronica, why don't you just get out of here. You were cleared for now. If you think of anything else call us if we need we'll call you. Go be with your dad. Get out of this stuff." He sighed trying to show compassion to the little girl he saw grow up. Veronica nodded. "And Veronica I know you know the drill you might not want to leave town for now". He helped her back into the car.

"I still want to know, I can help", she mouthed as her eyes teared.

He shook his head and she could almost hear his voice telling her ...You can't help. You should know that aren't you the one that made it to the big top.

Damn. What was going on.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for the reviews. I have been meaning to write you back, so my bad on that part! I apologize! Natskl I always look forward for your random input it makes me smile! So MANY MANY thanks to you. Why yes there maybe something up with that guy! But I will not spoil it I am on the fence with him. It be too obvious! Shel12 and Nichole I am on the fence with Keith too does he live does he die I don't know yet lol. I want him to be ok, but I'm not quite sure yet. I really wanted to push two P.O.V's with both Alicia and Veronica. It's hard because Veronica of corse loves her dad, but has that officer mentality of dignity you know. I also want to work on her having guilt and maintaining her confidence etc. So we shall see. I definitely know who is going to be the "game keeper" so to speak. It's a challenge for me to write it out and not spoil it. I don't know I am just having fun with it so far. I really hope I can push out a chapter a week or so! Again thank you so much for reading! Especially with my 3am grammatical errors! LC thank you! Sorry for the short chapter. I have more I just seem to have a fair amount of writer's block and a very chaotic work schedule. **

Sacks has started to walk away, but paused and pulled into his vest to talk on a walkie. He lifted his head and yelled out to the boys. Immediately two of the squad cars lit up and took off. He flagged back to Veronica she pulled up to him and rolled down her window again. Her blue eyes tried to read his solemn look.

"Veronica there's been another call. You may want to go to the hospital or somewhere to be safe. Your dad's old office was caught fire. Mr. Navarro was not on location", he said. Veronica held her breath trying not to lose it. "This might not be related but then again it might. Please stay safe".

All she could do was nod. "Were going to play it safe, and send in some guards to Alicia's place, and the hospital, your brother, and so on. Would you consider one too?" Veronica didn't answer. "You know what your dad would do," he looked at her.

"I'll be safe. I'll be at the hospital, and maybe the grand". She wanted to tell him about the hotel, but didn't. " Thank you", she mumbled and pulled out.

Veronica left the scene as the media began to pour in. Shit. Things were blowing up. Life back in Portland had been so much calmer. She took a breath and drove. The only certain thing she knew is that she didn't want to return to the hospital.

Meanwhile on the other side of town Weevil had been working away at his cousin's car the hot sun pounding down on him. He felt a kick to his shoe so he pressed forward with his arms to slide out from under the metal beast. Sweat had dripped as he wiped his brow with the oil smudged hands unaware of his missed phone calls from Veronica or anything else other then the leaks. Two deputies' informed him of the arson that had just been discovered, and the other event involving a dish washer that had last been heard to have been with Mr. Navarro. He took in the horror and felt a pang of guilt. He never did get to meet up with the boy. He got up and listened to the men explain the details. The Latino grease monkey had no idea, or explanation, but agreed to go in for further questioning he had spent several years trying to build up a good repitor with the Sheriff's office just to be smack dab in the middle. As usually he had nothing to hide. He placed his tools in the box packed everything up and took his coveralls off and followed the boys down to the station.

After leaving the hospital Logan had headed to the beach to meet up with Dick. Dick had finished meeting up with the film crew, and was packing up the gear. "Hey so you finally managed to make it out huh" said the tanned man.

"Ah you know. Sorry about lunch. So you think were wrapped up for the day, or we going to get a jump start on the editing process", Logan asked.

Dick began to drone on and on about the process and ethics of the film. Logan only half ear his eyes and mind were fixated on the waves crashing in. He nodded from time to time thinking Dick wouldn't call him on it.

"Or we could surf a bit," Dick said with a surrendering smile.

Logan nodded. He could do that and zone out for a bit, but he decided against it. "Nah its cool", Logan sighed the nod turned into a shake.

"Or not." Dick shrugged scrunching up his lips.

"Yeah things are just in limbo. I don't quite know what to make of it. I need to talk to Veronica. She's a mess, and I want to be there for them". Logan just looked at Dick.

"You know her. You have played this over and over. I have nothing. She left, you were a mess. She is always a mess. Her dads a goner. You have done everything in your power to help. I know Keith is like a dad to you. Hes a good guy. Veronica you owe her nothing", Dick trying to advice his best friend, and be someone neutral.

"Yeah I went into this hoping I could let the feelings go. I did. It's just hard. I can't imagine what it's like in her head. I have to say I agree with Alicia, if there's a chance. But then again the facts are straight forward he's not going to get any better. Veronica is right not to mention her opinion is always the "right" one", he sighed again. He sat there numbly.

"You know she will hurt you again", he said it cautiously.

"Maybe it's not about her", Logan said trying to convince himself which in fairness it wasn't all about her. The once reckless boy had grown fond.

"Really", Dick looked him straight in the face. He placed his hand around Logan.

"I don't know". Logan said and pulled away from him. "I should get back to the office or something.

Dick watched him walk away. Dick thought about Logan and remembered how Logan helped him through the most vital times of his life. Maybe the sensible Casablacas should seek out the blonde and put out the olive branch. Logan would have done it for him. Where does one find a Veronica he thought. He packed up the last few pieces of equipment and headed for the car. He noticed Logans phone on the sand. Lady luck had just helped him. Conviently he found what appeared to be Veronicas text was the first to be found in the inbox. He programmed the number in his own phone and headed into the office to catch up with Logan.

"My lovely I don't see Echolls has he returned yet", he asked with the boyish grin. He pulled out Logans cell out of his pocket and dropped it on her desk.

"No sir", she smiled from the desk. She scooted her seat out, stood up, and proceeded to push him by the belt line.

"Any calls", he said acting like he did not know where this was going.

"Nope", she shook her head and he followed her back into his office.

"Well there is this urgent matter concerning"… undistinguished mumbles came from her as she kissed him into the other room. She shut the door with her heel. The two started their daily meeting in the conference room unaware to the world.

Veronica swung by Weevils to find him not there. She finally caved and went back to The Grand. As she walked in the doors the memories rushed back. Waiting to check in she reflected back on the day she held a broken boy as his world crashed around him. That was the distinct moment she fell for him. Now her world was unraveling. Even in the entire nightmare that was now she felt some solace in this. Minus a few new décor modifications this was the familiarity of an "almost home". Even though it had been years it seemed like yesterday. The man spoke with her and explained she had an account already paid no limits. Veronica didn't argue she agreed and proceeded to the suite. Even the elevator ride made her replay several scenes in her head involving the duo. Some of their greatest debates, and make out sessions had happened in this vessel. She felt the texture along the walls and began to tear up again. How long it had been. Who would have thought she would ever return. When she reached the room she paused afraid to swipe the key card. In the last fifteen minutes she had seen the whirl wind of her most intimate moments. She walked in everything had remained the same. She was coming into a time capsule. Surely they must have remodeled these rooms. On the book shelf there was a single picture of them together bundled up in a blanket in the sand.

"Logan", she breathed his name. Her heart still heavy. While she had tried to tread forward only somewhat successfully. He had magically preserved their past lives in some sort of sweet gestered- psychotic sort of way. Veronica felt the mental knife twisting. Maybe she couldn't stay here. She immediately rushed over to the living room. She curled up on the sofa and hugged a pillow somehow it still maintained the lop sided lump she had carefully formed over so many years before. Tears now poured freely. She had worked up to full panic mode. She cried for her dad. She cried for Logan. She cried for the dishwasher boy, and the ugly tweed pillow too. Her body in convulsions as she hugged it harder, her fingers and face was numb. Veronica laid there face down on the pillow and tried to configure her breathing. She finally set up and pulled her hair back into a messy bun. She brought out her laptop placing it on the table and grabbed her cell phone. It was time to push all other feelings back down and work at case at hand. She took a few more deep breaths and set up in full posture.

"No more feeling sorry for yourself Mars", she put her fingers to the keyboard, and began to type up notes. Her dad had been dumped she was sure of it. The only person willing to give up info had died. He had been tortured. She couldn't remember the medical examiners number, but she remembered his name, and his fondness of her brownies. Maybe she would just swing by. She found she was better at one to one than over the phone. On to the next obviously someone was messing with her, but it had been to quiet. And what about Casper? She had always been suspicious of new people especially ones with probable cause. It was best to check them and file them away to the right mental crate not to mention he was already related to the Fitzpatricks so ruined by default. She put in a call to the fire department and left a message she would need to stay on top of that. There were to many things to be coincidence. But then again nothing was a coincidence in Neptune. She continued to work away compiling everything she could think of. She finally took a stretch break. Naturally she walked into the master she always preferred staring out over the cursed city. When she got in there she noticed some of her belongings still in their place. She had left a bottle of perfume by the vanity. She stopped and looked down at the dresser. Logan had long ago said she could use as much space as she needed, but Veronica had only used a few drawers. She opened the bottom drawer and her clothes still neatly folded in the corner. Veronica although still sad was so happy for the simple pleasure of fresh clothes. She pulled out her once favorite sweats, along with a powder blue tank top. She went to the bathroom and put things on hold. She freshened up, and put on the change of clothes. Finally she had found a small bubble of comfort. She made her way back to the front room to resume the sleuthing.

Weevil poured out everything he could think of to the men. They listened and took notes. The entire office had came to respect Weevil over the years so of course they didn't think he had done it, but they still had to go by protocol. The fire department had a special arson unit also investigating the fire. It had looked suspicious. The Sheriff's office was less concerned with the fire that looked more and more like arson, but rather the boy. A tip line witness had came forward and said the boy had been seen with Weevil on the pier the night before. The call recorded before any of the media had been broadcasting the horror scene. Also very concerning. Weevil had been confident enough within himself that he would be cleared. Not to mention he knew how Veronica worked. He hoped she had a few more get out of jail free cards up her sleeve, but he also hoped she would manage to stay out of trouble.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Oh goodness sorry to go MIA. I have been beyond busy with work, and junk. Such as life. Dull, but true. Here is long overdue chapter. Thank you for being patient with me. I hopefully get over my writers block I have so many ideas on where this is going its overwhelming, but I know exactly where it ends I think lol. Enjoy? Again thank you also for reading even if my grammer and flow sucks. It plays out like a movie in my head and gets garbled out on the typing part. Oh and last thought I might bump the rating warning there will be some colorful fluff sooner then later. Later if I post so slow but just fyi!

Chapter 6.

After Logan had left the beach he drove back to his house to stew. He poured through his files, on his laptop aimlessly. He had complied so many half written letters to her. He looked through the hard drive and started dragging them to the trash. Why had he kept them, why hadn't he trashed them already. Should he trust her? He was always quick to assume. He pulled out the thumb drive and threw it across the room. He left the office. He sat down and noticed how hungry he was. Of corse he had only had coffee. He flipped on the tv for background noise and saw the mess unfold. The news had now managed to shut down his hunger. He went to call the Camelot to reach Veronica to realize his phone was gone. He grabbed his keys and left. Upon arriving his only find was that she hadn't been there.

"What do you mean she hasn't been staying here", his voice cut with annoyance.

The clerk sighed and tried to explain that her room had been thrashed. "Really, and it didn't seem strange to you", he continued. "So you find a thrashed room, and you just don't try and keep tabs, that's fantastic- and what if something happened to her".

The clerk just listened and apologized. Logan demanded a key to check it out the room. The clerk disagreed. "I'm sorry sir, but you can't just go in to someone's"… he was cut off by Logan now reaching behind the counter and picking up a handful of keys. "Excuse me sir",

"No not excuse me I paid for this damn room. Look it up under Mr. S. Whiplash. Here's the card. As he flung it out and stormed out with the keys. The clerk looked in awe. Logan went directly to the room fishing through until he found the right one, by that time the clerk had caught up to him. Logan gave the keys back and took back his card. As he walked into it he realized the room was in shambles still. No one had taken the time to clean up. Are you kidding me? Of course she kept it together. Maybe she was at the Grand now? Maybe she was hiding out here in another room here. The looks of the clerk stated otherwise. He asked to be alone. Logan had disregarded the crime scene and sat on the bed. He looked over everything wondering who, what, where. Veronica had to have seen this. He had just visually seen her. She was ok of corse, and she carried on. Logan decided that the Grand was definitely his next stop. Maybe it was the Chaplin. He never trusted the guy maybe a little, but deals off. Where the hell had she been staying? On that note where the hell was his cell. Fantastic day this had turned out to be.

Veronica had been lucky enough to find out small bits of info about the fire, and had received clearance to check out the scene. She had also called a bakery to order fancy brownies for the coroner. She had still waited on Alicia to call her back to the hospital, and was almost done sorting through the background checks on one Chaplin Casper. She was amused-if that was the word to find out he had used an alias and had once stole a pack of gum. So much for squeaky clean she thought and laid back slumping down in the sofa. If it weren't for the lingering migraine she would rush out to survey damage. She reached over to find she was out of medicine. "Piffle" she grunted, and tossed the empty container back into the bag. She was readjusting as she heard the slide of a card. Carefully she reached down into the bag to pull out her gun. She slid down to the floor and angled herself straight at the door. As it came open Logan was surprised to find her aiming straight at his head.

"VEROINCA" relieved, and alarmed. "Thank god you're here." He rushed to her side. She slid the gun away like this was an everyday normality. He pretended he hadn't noticed the factor brought her into an embrace. "What is going on, everything, now", not caring what reaction she would give him. She let him. She stayed still molded into his arms. She hadn't had anything to say, but she just wanted not to say anything. He was painfully aware of her. For several minutes he just held her. Logan seeing her like this brought him back, but she was confusing him. This was old territory, new situation. The red flags were lowered to surrender. She looked up at him, also confused she could feel her body on the fritz. She didn't cry, but exhaled and held on to him. He placed his lips on her forehead. He had glanced down and saw her laptop open. The files, the names he forced to look away and closed his eyes hugging her tighter.

"I gotta be able to breathe Logan", she managed to find her voice. He let up and slid his fingers into hers and they sat down. She noticed how well her hand fit into his and pulled away. She reached over and started clearing off her work. "You don't have to," he looked at her with a lowered glance. "I won't look, I won't question, unless you ask", he said.

"It's not that, it's just a mess", she half smiled, as he nodded.  
"I can respect that you -know my messes", he said not taking his eyes of her his look still serious. He sat there trying to figure her out.

She sat there debating on telling him to pour out everything or not. It wasn't fair to him. Self discipline. She had always been a few steps ahead and always behind. After a few moments she opened her mouth to say something. " Logan"… as he took over kissing her. She could never be open with him, she started, and he kissed her. Now dumbfounded, and exhilarated. She kissed back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and slid closer to him. Her fingers combing through his hair and her other hand feeling around his shoulder blade. She could feel the warmth of his face. She was trying to logistically think this out, but was consumed by him. This is the time his eyes should be searching hers to see if this is what she wanted. He pushed his mouth over hers trying to take control. Veronica never cared much for the intimate talking part of their past so why did he shut her up now. Although both had had the power play she had lost all footing and now pushing thinking aside. She crawled into his lap pushing his shoulders down and continued kissing along the chin undoing buttons along his shirt and trailing down collarbone and working her way back up. He could feel here loose pony tail follow along her trail. Her essence alone recharged his want for her. He fiercely let his hand pull of the damp hair tie and pulled her up to his lips. He led her by the hair into the position he wanted. She didn't fight or try to gain control she just went with it. Never letting their lips disconnect. Veronica started working her hands at his waist band when he murmured. "You know we can't do this again", in almost incoherent mumbles, but he continued. She pulled at his lower lip. He wanted to pretend the elephant in the room would go away. He was now fully back on top of the petite figure. He unwrapped his arms and pushed up from her. He sat up kneeling in between her. "I just don't get you Ronnie, I fucking loved you." He now looked at her with a mix of anger and intent.

She tried to pull him back to her unsuccessfully she straightened up and used him to hoist herself up into his position… "You're the one that left me". They both now faced each other with hurt expressions.

"You don't understand. I left you because you were going to leave me. I was done being hurt. I fucking loved you", he said defensively.

"This isn't fair", she counter argued.

"What the part where I made the decision and stood up for myself. So I was selfish. I didn't want to be hurt again. You don't think it sucked for me too. I thought if we both made a clean break it would be easier you would move on make a life for yourself, or the part where you didn't come back", he said in a torn and bitter voice.

"STOP. You don't think I loved you too", she said trying to defuse the fight.

"You don't want to know my opinion. The way I see it is you will never love anyone. I wish you wanted to I tried so many times", he said deflated.

"You don't know that, and besides I'm here now", she said.

"But for how long Veronica? You are here, but even now you're not really here. I don't mean to stress you, but it's not for me. You have been away how long, and not so much as a game request. I know you're here for your dad as am I, but. You could at least level with me" he sustained himself.

"Yeah, I am sorry Logan I don't know. I wish I weren't here. Something is not what it seems. My dad's wound, life support. This whole thing is not a coincidence. Someone is trying hard to make the Fitzpatrick's stand out. I have a gut feeling this is only going to get worse. Today was weird there was a fire..." she pulled down from him and scooted back bringing her lap top up.

"Yeah, I kinda stormed the gate when I heard", he said with a small self dedicated glance.

"So I figured," as she hmphed at the gesture rolling her eyes with a smirk that she had perfected over the years.

"Your going to let me read over? You know I take it back I do have some questions," he waited intently.

"Shoot," she openly said.

" So first and foremost what the hell is going on? Why the fire? Any leads? Why is your family being targeted?" Logan said.

"No idea, unsure, and possibly, but the lead we had is currently dead. I don't know if it's aimed at us or not, somehow even hundreds of miles away I still get roped in. I do know I found a note that I thought was from this somewhat creeper from my past, but apparently it turned out to be false, just foreplay in the grand scheme of things", veronica said.

"So this lead was that the Fitzpatrick from the news? He was a kid," Logan said.

"Yeah Weevil had a contact. I haven't even heard from him yet. Its disturbing really", she bit her lip and scowled recalling the singed and brutal scene.

"You must be getting bad at this FBI stuff Im sure you have seen more disturbing things toting that badge and gun. This is just Neptune drama. Oh and by the way Mars I prefer my notes to be more romantically, sealed with wax and such. Think opera house," he said with a charismatic smile.

"That's what it was tough in perfect handwriting and all. Not to mention it was at the Camelot can't get much more nostalgic than that besides the man was still a creeper none the less," she smiled.

"Who knows your in town," he said.

"More like who doesn't people walk on egg shells", she said.

They both smiled. "So this note- which I am offended by the way what did it say to get you all hot and bothered," he asked?

"Just something along the lines of when the cats away the mice will play you know the old slogan. I wouldn't peg you for that just odd, and then my room was thrashed", she said.

"So is this separate or related", he questioned.

"Beats me, but challenge accepted. I agree wee probably shouldn't do this whatever this is again ", she said back in the more serious of tones. "And fyi Echolls I believe farmtown requests go both ways. Just sayin."

Veronica continued on clicking on things and showing him the timeline, and notes on everything. Logan just listened in as she worked through it like previous times. Although for the situation he seemed content. Just being there in her vicinity listening to her banter. If only there was a way to cement the door and have an unlimited supply of food this would be fantastic. It would only be the way to keep her safe, and guarantee her never to leave again. He was selfish, but at this moment it was ok.

"You hungry?" he knew is he was starving she probably would be too. She nodded. He decided to order in so they didn't have leave this was precious time and he didn't want to waste it. For a lengthy time they continued debating on food choices, and the case.

Dick had finished up with Ana in the office and was working out some figures. He took a break and picked up the phone to find Veronicas number. Lucky to find it was on the first text. He put her into the contacts and shot her a text.

HEY RONNIE ITS ME DICK LONG TIME TO HEAR I KNOW YOUR BUSY WITH YOUR DAD IM GENUIENLY SORRY LETS HOOK UP I NEED TO TALK TO YOU

He set the phone back down, and went about business. Dick had been busy looking over the editing process when Ana told him to pick up the phone. The school had called. His daughter Abbi had had a stomach and Mac was unable to get there she would be working overtime all week for closing. When he answered the line Ana had came into his studio to listen in. He was to busy to notice her when she saw his cell and picked it up. Ana had always had insecuritys especially with her taboo relasonship with the infamous Dick Casablancas so going through his texts and email were typical of her. She saw the text marked Ronnie and read her response

HI D. SOUNDS GOOD I COULD USE A DRINK MEET UP AT THE GRAND

She decided to send out a text and see where it took her. Dick was already busy with Abbi so he would forget a potential booty call.

YEAH SOUNDS GOOD DOLL IM FREE IN ABOUT 30 IF UR UP FOR IT

Dick had still been on the phone now with Mac. The next text came in almost as quickly as Ana sent it.

OK ILL BE THERE.

Ana deleted the last few texts, forwarded all texts to reroute through her company cell, and then slipped the phone back into place. She had learned this trick so the boys wouldn't have to be bothered while shooting. Who was this "Ronnie" and what was she doing with him. She had scared off a few girls previously this way. She would scope them out and then drop the bomb. She loved the irresistible goof. Dick had got up kissed her on the cheek and flew out the door. Ana never saw herself as obsessive, as much as a thinking strongly sort of person. Either way Dick was a handful.

"I'll call you tonight", he said in the mad dash out the door.

"Sounds good tell Abbi hi for me, I hope she feels better. I'll prob lock up and head out for the day", replied Ana ready to tell this Ronnie what she could do. She continued shutting down the office. Her phone made the bleep of a message. She picked it up to find a text from "Ronnie".

DID YOU LEAVE ALREADY

Ana replied with a simple

ALMOST J

This threw the sender for a loop because they were outside of the office and didn't see Dick's car. She pulled up a little closer to see who was still in the office. She notices Ana moving paper from a box to a machine, dumping out the coffee, mundane stuff. The voyeur picked up the cell and began to text one more thing to check.

CAN'T WAIT TO SEE YOU

Ana walked back over and lifted up the phone flipping it open to see the text. She promptly replied.

BE RIGHT THERE RUNNING LATE! LOL

With that being said "Ronnie" idled the car watching the girl reply back. Although the plan had changed it might just work out for the better. As the brunette left the office, she was trailed all the way to the Grand. Luckily the homework had been done carefully to know enough about Ana. Although the plan had changed twice this day- first with Dick who it would have been fun to play and now second with Ana. Ana had been to pretty for her own good. She had seemed nice enough, but now proving not trustworthy. At least Ana would be a much quicker capture. She might have been a plethora of knowledge, but now just be another casualty in the game. What a shame.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Lookie lookie, two days in a row! Sorry this is just a filler chapter, but happy to post! Feeling productive so why not! Enjoy!

Ana had made it to the parking lot of the hotel. She parked in the West parking structure and opted out of valet. She pulled in clueless, putting on her war paint-once again heading in to set the record straight. Dick was hers. The voyeur pulled in just a few cars away. The stranger trying to decide if this was a kidnapping or a warning and watched her. The sloppy girl swept her hair off to the side, slid on a bright red lipstick, brushed on some blush. Sadly for Ana there were no cameras in the West parking lot, and it was very dark. The person watching got out of the car, slid up a back hoodie, and covered the eyes with black glasses. "Ronnie" now reached into the pants pocket and slipped out a gun. Ana was just now getting out of her car to put her laptop in the trunk when she felt something against the small of her back.

"Don't move Ana", very affirmative voice said.

Terror filled Ana's mind she breathed in and stood straight up.

"Why? Who are you? Please don't hurt me", Ana pleaded to scared to even make a squeak.

"My name is Ronnie. You won't look at me, or scream, you will listen, or I will kill you", replied the person.

"You were here to meet up with Dick?" she questioned, trying not to cry.

"Shut up. Yes. Shut up", as Ana was now starting to cry.

Ana could feel the captor pulling her hair tight, and pushing the gun into her back tighter.

"Shut up, stop the waterworks, if you draw attention. I WILL KILL YOU."

Ana took a deep breath and tried to turn around to fight when she felt the pang in her head. Everything went black.

Logan followed along as Veronica went over and over the files.

"Do you think that there is more them one person?" Logan asked.

Veronica thought about it toying back and forth with the idea. "No, I mean maybe but the fire could have been done before. Why do you say that? I won't know until I scan over it, maybe the boys missed something", and she zoned out.

" I don't know ,but what about the body? The boy or your dad?" Logan suggested. "Bodies are kinda heavy."

"Maybe, when was the last time you dragged a body Logan", she eyebrowled him.

"I know people", he smiled and placed both hands together.

"No you know people who know people", she corrected.

"Well if I had I would probably contact you", smiling.

"The scenes were timed in close proximity, but the fire could have been done first, and then body propped", she said annoyed with the events. " I think I want the fancy macaroni. You know with the crumbs", scrunching her mouth, nose and looking up at a non existent speech bubble.

"Your so random when your sleuthing", he concluded.

"Brain food", she replied.

"And here I thought it was comfort food hmmm. Mark me down for one too", Logan said with his in turned smile.

"Nope your wrong again. But you should order that one salad. Do they still make it?" she smiled thinking of how she could help him with it when she finished the mac and cheese.

"How should I know? I don't live here", he commented definitely knowing what she was thinking.

"Well I couldn't tell looks lived in. Maybe you pay homage a shrine", she said trying to make a poor joke.

"Not in awhile actually", kinda impressed at himself. "Ok not here. Just don't look in my secret laaaa~ bora~ tory at home though. Bets are off", he laughed pretending to pine. Oh if she knew the thought.

Weevil was being released he had a few cousins that were able to clear his name. He collected his things and headed out. He had figured Veronica had already snuck onto the scene to look at the work of the fire, but called her anyways. He had apparently missed her calls. Not that she had got his in jail. It was another game of phone tag. He hoped she had stayed out of trouble, but didn't hold his breath. He wondered how one so careless could go so big. Oh wait he could. He had to admit though several of the new reformed Sheriff's office had been pretty good guys.

Logan looked over to her satchel when he heard the scooby-doo theme song go off. He was confused. Her body immediately shot over his lap and reached for it.

"Nice choice, wonder what my ringtone is", he mouthed to her as she answered.

"Weevil! Good god man where have you been? You ok?", Veronica asked anxiously.

Logan could only hear half of the conversation. And watch the expressions change on Veronicas face. They spoke for about over 20 minutes when Logan had got up answer the door with a brief pause wondering if he should have picked up Veronicas gun. He proceeded cautiously only to find it was dinner. He was waiting for the blonde to grab her bag and run. He tried to follow the conversation, as he watched her get up. She walked to the other room with the phone in her ears. He leaned over and watched as she started rifling through clothes. It was happening. He watched her put on a blouse and knew he called that one. He thought about making a distraction maybe ripping tossing the phone, ripping the blouse off, moving her to the bed, but he decided that would only complicate things more. Instead he shut the master bedroom doors and started pushing the table across the room. The bronzed hair boy made a barricade over the door, not just a barricade but he laid out the dinner. He went to a drawer in the kitchen and found candles, and other random decor. He peaked to check with Veronica she was now on the bed still talking. If he didn't know it was Weevil he would have thought it was another girl, minus the shop talk. He shook his head and continued on his mission. He tore pulled out the table again, ran across the room detached the curtains from the balcony, and returned to the door. He pulled a MacGyver and fastened the curtains to the door, by doing this it eliminated the door. Maybe he could trick her, if not it would be a long climb down, and there were not enough sheets in the suite. He smiled, and pushed the table once more against the door. He lit the candles, sat out the food, turned down the lights, and lit the candles. He sat down and looked upon the feast. He looked back and forth at her door, and the table in front of him. Logan ran across the room and picked up a large plant just in case the table wasn't enough. He put it on one side and then changed his mind and started to push it to the other side when Veronica walked out.

Her eyebrowls burrowed, and biting her lip at the scene trying to maintain a laugh, "That's strange I swear there was a shape there large. A opening of sorts that leads somewhere else. I could be wrong."

"Well since you were chattin it up with your bff, the Grand felt they needed to remodel, you know what's that word feng shui and such", he smiled and bowed down one arm behind his back one to the table. Veronica wanted to tell him no, but couldn't not laugh. So she took his lead and sat down as he pulled out the chair. Logan walked around the table and sat down.

"The macaronis et fromage took HOURS to make. It was a real labor of love I made it especially for you", he said smoothly.

"You did this! You shouldn't have. Logan I have got to go. Why do you tempt me" she laughed.

"Eat first then we can go. Yes we. Not up for discussion, can you pass the breadsticks" he stated not willing to negotiate.

"Deal, not the breadsticks", she withdrew the basket towards herself, and pantomimed adding them into a pretend purse under the table.

Logan just grinned and shook his head. "What did Weev say?"

"Oh you know got arrested, broke out, going to meet up with me at what was once Mars Investigation, same o same o", and started to eat.

"Your doing it again", he said

"Hmm? Eating yes I tend to do that sometimes", she tapped the fork on her mouth playing dumb.

"I'm coming with you" Logan stared at her. Veronica shrugged, and nodded. At this point she knew she couldn't argue with him. "So what else did he say?"

"Well he did say that it was arson, surprised right? Who knew." Veronica.

"How did it start?" he questioned.

"Believe it or not, a gas leak, but not from the old rusty pipes, but from a gas can. The culprit is really begging us to catch them", she said.

"So just how many people have you put away now Agent Mars?" he said unsure what to say.

"Oh you know a bad guy here, a bad guy there, here a guy, there a guy everywhere a bad guy", she tried to follow along with the children's song. They both kinda smiled.

"Seriously is it everything its cracked up to be? Your dad is proud of you, ya know. He tells me on our father minus daughter lunches," he stared at her fully interested in her action packed life.

"Oh you know. Well Portland is pretty busy. I'm not all decked out like you would think. I work cold cases. You know it's kinda my specialty with Lilly and things. I didn't really get a choice, and sorta have a knack for it. I like it. Bring people closure. I started out in the field, and it just wasn't my thing. I got case after case they would throw me in as a little girl, or treated me fragile. I felt like a prostitute half the time. So yeah I found my expertise. So now you, please tell me more about this father minus daughter thing?", feeling silly for prattling on. She sipped on her wine rethinking life, wondering about her dad.

Logan felt sad for her. "We can stop by the hospital and visit him for a bit. I never thought I would say this but I really became attached to him. He's pretty funny for an old dude."

Veronica smiled. "Alright Logan lets finish this up and go. We have clues to find." The continued over trivial things until the meal was finished. Logan cleared off the table while Veronica decided to inch the table by herself across the room. Logan watched her amused and in awe she could almost move it 4 inch jerks at a time. He put what he had down, and assisted her. They continued on their way. Logan was annoyed his phone was still missing.


End file.
